If You Kissed Me, I Wouldn't Stop You
by StefanStilinski
Summary: Katniss is caught up between Gale and Peeta. Her and Gale have always been friends and he is the typical guy that she'll go for but Peeta is a curveball, he's different to all the others she's dated and she can't decide whether that's a good thing or not. High School just got harder, and I'm not talking about the tests. Mostly cannon pairings to begin with but I may experiment!


**Happy First chapter day everybody! Just so you all know this is me trying to introduce everything so this isn't my best writing or longest chapter but it gets the point across.**

**I also wanted to know if people would be open to a little change and some none cannon couplings depending on which characters I think suit or wherever the storyline goes!**

**Press that little button on the bottom to share your thoughts and tick the follow/favourite boxes for updates as soon as possible!**

* * *

><p>I wake up bright and early this morning, and by bright and early I mean 7:40. From then on it's a mad dash to throw on my grey loose muscle tank, shimmy into my black skinnies and shrug on my light beige cashmere cardigan. Then I race to grab my brush, rake it through my hair, make sure the wing of my liner is just right, brush my teeth, blah blah blah.<p>

By now I hear the radio announce that it's 7:55. I shove a bundle of books into my beaten brown leather bag, pray for the best and with my trench coat in hand I race out the door to catch a ride with my cousin, who is a senior.

* * *

><p>I manage to sprint into Form just as the late bell rings and slide in next to Clove, my forest green eyed, chestnut haired best friend who is slightly too obsessed with makeup. "So, how was your weekend, you dont seem too happy?" she asks 'reading' our english assigned book.<p>

"Ooh, where do I start? My dad got me a card that said 'Thinking of You' on the front. Like, seriously? Is there a section for I'm a dickhead dad in the card shop? I guess the guilt is finally getting to him. He said 'hope you enjoyed your dace and performances.' Bitch please, I don't even do dance anymore, shows how well you know me. It worked on my sister though. Prim is going to see him this weekend, along with my six-fingered half-brother Bodie."

"Oh, that sounds lovely?" Clove replies.

"Sorry about that, I just needed to vent at someone and I guess you were the luck person!" I grin, "so how was your weekend?" And with that she goes on a bout christmas tree farms and snowball fights.

* * *

><p>First period isn't anything worth noting, Sir just put on Sherlock and we talked all the way through it. It was Physics that was the issue. Glimmer and I were in a pair until Madge walks over and decides to join us. I do like her, she's just too perfect. She's stunning and although she cakes her face with makeup, she looks like she only wears a little concealer and mascara. She has perfectly straight flicky honey blonde hair but she's a major flirt with everyone.<p>

We spent the whole time she was working with us talking about Made in Chelsea a.k.a. gossip central. It was all happy and chatty until Peeta walks over to ask Madge for a pen.

Peeta is that kind of guy that just scrambles up your brain. He's that guy that you don't want to like because you know how they're flirty with other people and you know they're not your type. My type is dark brown messy haired, dark greyish green eyed boys that you just can't help but feel such a deep connection with, like Gale. My type is not sandy sleek haired, bright piercing blue eyed boys that think they know it all and have their own catchphrase. Yet there's something about Peeta that just makes me want to talk to him, and share secretive smiles with and as much as I try not to talk to him it isn't working because I just can't seem to shake him.

"Have you cut your hair again?" I hear Madge teasing from the stool beside me.

"No, no I haven't why?" he asks with such an obvious look on his face.

"Okay, dont' get defensive I was just asking," she giggles, running her hands through his gelled up hair. With one last parting look at her, he tears his eyes away and walks back over to his chair, without even acknowledging me. I mean I thought we were a bit closer than that.

I'd never really seen him and Madge talk, apart from walking down the hall once but the look on his face was so undeniably obvious. You know, that slight sly smile and the glistening in your eyes when you talk to someone. It makes my heart sink. Even though he's just a friend and I don't think of him like that apart from the teeniest tiniest part of me.

That's not the point though, he called me Madge the other day, I was like 'No, Katniss, seriously?' Name dropping is the worst thing, especially when he's calling me Madge fucking Undersee? That's it, I'm not speaking to him anymore, he is gone and I train my eyes on Gale who is transferring some green goop from one test tube to the other. I'm still thinking about Peeta.

* * *

><p>At break Clove and I are exchanging gossip, the usual until Cato comes over.<p>

"Guys, I am so tired I got 4 hours of sleep last night," I grumble, rubbing my eyes.

"You're tired? I got to sleep at 5 last night," Cato comments.

"Cato, that's bull don't even lie about that." Clove rolls her eyes, hitting him in the chest with their entwined hands.

"Oh yeah? Well I got burgled last night so mega-mute," he grins.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Clove and I ask at the same time.

"Two guys broke into my conservatory and the burglar alarm went off, we had to stay up until 5 for a routine check over. It took forever."

"Seriously, did that really happen?" Clove asks with wide, sympathetic eyes.

"No, but you two shat yourselves," he grins and starts laughing as he pulls Clove into a big bear hug.

"Cato! You can't just bullshit like that!" I shout, laughing while Clove shrugs off his hug and returns it with a playful punch, well as playful as you can get with those two.

At this point Annie bumbles over, a light pep in her step. "Hey squad, wanna hear my swagging chat up line?" she grins in anticipation.

"Go on then." Cato sighs, scanning the yard for the 'boiiiiiiiiiiisssss'.

"Okay, hey Kat if you were a pirate would you have your parrot on this shoulder," she grins tapping the shoulder closest to me, "or _thisss_ shoulder," she smiles lifting her arm up around to drape it on my other shoulder.

We all laugh, even if slightly half heartedly, well all of us apart from Clove who just replies, "I think I'd prefer this one actually."

"Are you a tard? it's meant to be a joke," Cato sighs.

* * *

><p>As son as lunch starts Clove and I have to head down to the Drama Studio to work on our project that we have to perform tomorrow. We meet up with the rest of our group: Octavia, Fulvia and two other bitches that don't do anything. As we walk in we notice that the room is swarmed with Sophomores. Miss Trinket isn't in so we have to head into the cupboard, grab our stuff and rehearse somewhere else.<p>

Unfortunately, we don't manage to escape with out being greeted by the welcome wagon. I hear her before I see her and sure enough when I spin around there is the perky cheerleader, Alma Coin, who seems to have a permanent fake bitch smile plastered on her face. She glides up to us and says, "Hey guys we're kinda rehearsing for our exams we have tomorrow so if we seem like we're trying to kick you out we are but in the nicest way possible okay?"

"It's fine Alma, we got it." I perky grin so hard it looks like I'm actually grimacing and with that we head out through the double doors, going to my form room.

About 20 minutes on and things have gotten worse, it turns out we aren't the only ones trying to fit work in as I find Rory, Gale's younger brother has shown up and he seems to think I'm British after an incident at rehearsal a while back. So I have to sit there, the whole time talking in this fake ass posh accent, while the rest of my group comes up with shitty ideas.

"It can be like Rapunzel!" Octavia grins.

"Yeah, like Rapunzel gone wrong!" Fulvia adds.

"No, what that is, is an idea gone wrong." I snap, today is just so done with.

The only other vaguely interesting points of my day are when we're sat in English Lit, learning some rubbish poetry terms that may be useful to us. While Miss Paylor is banging on about caesuras Johanna turns to me, "Caesura? Isn't that like a make up shop?" When I'm finished dying, I reply.

"No, that is Sephora you idiot!" Lets just say the rest of the class and I found it hilarious, Miss Paylor? Not so much.

* * *

><p>I'm headed home with Sarah, my cousin, when I get a text and with me being the social butterfly I am of course it's from my mum.<p>

_Hey, I'm going to be at a business conference tonight, so could you possibly grab yourself, Prim and Mere some food please. Love you! - Mum. _

"Well that sounds like a fun evening," I mutter before turning to Sarah. "Hey, could we really quickly stop off at McDonalds, I need to get food for the devils and I and I'm definitely not in the mood for burning the house down tonight."

After she places my order, Chicken Legend with Coke, she drops me off at the top of my driveway before speeding back down the road. I step up the big stone steps of my towering light grey grainy texture house and, balancing everything in my hands, manage to wrap my hand on the dark wood double doors. The reason we have this house is because my mother is a very successful business woman. That and with my dad's 'totally high paying job' as a graphic designer he once got one good job that payed him quite a bit of money. After he and my mum split he let us keep the house, his one redeeming quality.

After I'm in I kick off my shoes and shrug my coat off onto the dark wood banister, which matches the floors, worktops and steps under the soft white carpet up the middle of our grand staircase. I then drop the food on the worktop in the kitchen, place mine on a plate, shout up to Prim and Mere that food's ready then settle into the soft cream sofa with a blanket to marathon America's Next Top Model.

About half way through my third episode I hear my phone chime. After checking both my pockets and not finding it I scramble around until I find it, figuring it'll be my mum. When I finally grab my iPhone 6 I look at the home screen to see Peeta's name appear:

_Hey Kat, were you okay today? You were acting a little off, I wanted to know if everything was alright. _

I begin to type,

_No everything isn't alright, I saw the way you looked at Madge today, that was not a friendly look you had going, you were right next to me and for all you cared I could have been all the way in Australia. _

Upon rereading I see that I kinda look like a psychopathic jealous girlfriend, but I'm still willing to send it until I remember what I said earlier. I'm going to stop talking to him. So I delete the text and turn off my phone.

I ignore him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it, if you did let me know why, if you didn't let me know why too! I'm up for a chat anytime so feel free to PM me, I have a boring life ad rely on others to brighten my day so be sure to get on that!<strong>

**Let me know if you guys prefer Peeta or Gale!**

**Other than that I have a next chapter preview:**

**- Peeta and Katniss get chatting about scary stories, movies and what they look for in a guy/girl.**

**- Meeting some new characters: Cecelia, Hazelle, Delly, Chaff, Finnick and Marvel**

**- Frozen/All I want for christmas/All About that Bass mash up with Dirty Dancing style lifts!**


End file.
